logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VHSGuy2011
You have a message Update at Logopedia:Requests for adminship page. Hello, I am looking to find the 6 Nick indents Banksy did. Can you direct me to someone who might know? thxSonicyouthbh1 (talk) 17:01, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Admin Discussion Place? Hey team, I was thinking about a way to prevent what occured and get better communicatio between admins but it does seem at times we as an admin group aren't on the same page on a lot of things. I was thinking we could start a skype group chat or any other messaging chat where we can IM each other easily and be able to talk to each other in real time instead of user talk walls that take forever and only gets through to one admin at a time. If you wanna join the skype group chat or have a different messaging format to suggest, feel free to but I feel we should get one running very very soon.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:18, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Message to all Admins Hello, I am sending this message to all admins in light of recent events. We need a central place for admins to communicate about issues relevant to the wiki, especially with the hacking that happened a few days ago. Please see this thread regarding this matter and some changes I've made in response to the aforementioned incident. If you have any suggestions, feel free to post a reply. I apologize for my recent inactivity, I will try to do better throughout the next few weeks so we can all work together to improve Logopedia. Thank you for everything you've done. Alxeedo TALK 13:08, July 2, 2016 (UTC) my page moves Please revert all of my page move vandalism, please. Then we went into the bear (talk) 20:17, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Histmerge Please restore the deleted revisions of the H.....A....Z....Z....E....R and merge them into the Clifford the Big Red Dog page. Matellite (talk) 20:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Unblock someone? Please unblock Sandwich Golf Express and Toyandthething because they are disabled globally by wikia. We don't block users that are disabled globally by wikia. Also, look at the Logopedia:User Reports page. Not every page on Logopedia is active. Celaphod Lodge (talk) 17:40, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Why are you inactive on Logopedia? Your now a bureaucrat? [[User:AmazingTLM|'Amazing']][[User talk:AmazingTLM|'TLM']] (LP|DLW|LFP|UEKN|DFW) 12:10,3/28/2017 :I've been busy in my personal life, just haven't had the time to edit here. VHSGuy2011 (talk) 15:03, March 30, 2017 (UTC) January 2018 Hello. I am messaging you regarding your near ten month absence from editing on Logopedia. You are an administrator and a bureaucrat here. I want to confirm that you are still willing to be a staff member on Logopedia. If I do not receive a reply by March 30, a full year after the last time you were active here, your administrator and bureaucrat rights may be removed. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:14, January 11, 2018 (UTC) March 2018 Hello again, I just want to alert you again since I have not from you since my last message that if you do not edit here between now and March 30, your administrator and bureaucrat rights will be removed. The reason for this is because there is a new rule going into effect that if you do not edit within a year of your previous edit, you will be considered inactive and your rights will be removed. However, if you begin to edit again after March 30 and wish for your rights back, please contact me or any administrator and while I cannot promise that you will immediately get them back, we will take it into serious consideration. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 17:12, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Admin/Bueraucrat Rights This is a final courtesy message to inform you that if you do not edit within the next 18 hours from the time this message has been posted, which will still be considered less than a year until 16:03 BST, your administrator and bureaucrat rights will be removed. Once again, this strip of rights is because a new rule in the policy states that administrators need to have at least some bit of activity, and we have determined that administrators who do not edit for a full year will have their rights stripped. Do not worry, you will not be blocked. If you begin editing again and wish for your rights back, you can make a request to rejoin the administration at Logopedia:Requests for adminship. Just like how it takes three months for a final decision to be made for other users, it will take three months for you as well. Thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:39, March 29, 2018 (UTC)